


Relative Immortality

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: Stray Superhero Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: +a little bit of current canon stuff, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, don't worry about the major character death too much!, he gets better!, i don't describe much because he doesn't remember it anyway, mostly backstory for hyunjin in this universe, this au/series is still in the setting up phase i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Hyunjin is ten, when his power first shows itself. He dosen’t remember it- never remembers when his power is used- and it’s probably for the best he doesn’t. Since most people would consider dying traumatic. But, how can it be, when he doesn’t remember it, nor the few minutes leading up to it?





	Relative Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is the third thing i've written, edited, and posted since I woke up today.  
> dont judge me.

Usually those born with super powers wont know about it before they’re a teenager, unless their parents have them tested for one. Most super powers don’t develop until teen years, and a lot of parents are too afraid of the results to test for super powers. After all, if they assume their kid doesn’t have one, then they don’t have to tell them to be worried. To fear the so called normal people that will actively, and relentlessly, shun them if they know.

Most people, if they have a power, wont find out until they’re a teenager.

 

Hyunjin is ten, when his power first shows itself. He dosen’t remember it- never remembers when his power is used- and it’s probably for the best he doesn’t. Since most people would consider dying traumatic. But, how can it be, when he doesn’t remember it, nor the few minutes leading up to it?

His parents like to pretend it didn’t happen. Like to avoid it, in front of him. The topic of the car hitting him, of the three minutes he spent dead, before all damage done to him reversed and disappeared, taking his memory with it. Yet, still, he catches enough bits an pieces to figure it out. They move, shortly after it happens, so nobody knows. He’s not supposed to talk about it, so nobody knows.

 

When Hyunjin is twelve, there’s a small school festival that happens, and there’s a psychic that comes to it. Real psychics- ones with super powers that gave them that ability- were the few super powered humans that were usually accepted, publicity. They weren’t necessarily treated well, mind you, but it was something. A step, maybe. And, they also happened to be, in most cases, able to tell someone with a power the exact way their power worked.

So, at twelve, without anyone else being aware, Hyunjin finds out, for the first time, the truth about his own power.

Relative Immortality. He isn't immortal, really. One day he’ll die. When he’s old, and would naturally die. That’s where the _relative_ part comes in. It was like he was set on a track, with a certain amount of time as the destination. One day, when he reaches the end of that track, he’ll die. Until then, anything that tried to be a destination instead, would be erased.

If he died, if he received a fatal wound, it would be erased. Hyunjin, and only him, would reverse to the point before it happened. The time between receiving said injury, and waking up again, fine, would be replaced.

Effectively, he couldn’t die until he was old. And, any time he died before then, would be undone as if time itself was erased from him. It took his memory with it, when it happened, so he’d never remember dying, either. If he died enough, he could theoretically live into a year he normally wouldn’t have lived long enough to experience, because of the time erased from him.

It’s difficult to wrap his head around. More difficult to try and explain, he would guess, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever have to. What would make him need to explain that?

 

At fourteen, Hyunjin dies for the second time.

It’s a weekend, and he is- along with a number of his friends- on his way home. They stop at a convenience store. It’s dark- not because it’s late, but because it’s that time of year where it gets dark too early in the day to mean anything. They’re near the back of the store, when it happens. A robber, gun in hand, approaches the counter. The conclusion is obvious, so none of them move. Hide, wait, unsure what to do.

And then Hyunjin wakes up to police sirens. He learns, from the police at the scene, what happened. That the robber heard noise, and turned around to see them. Panicked, fired, killed Hyunjin. Except he couldn’t die, and now his friends all _knew_. Were aware he had a power. Were aware of what it was. The prejudiced surrounding powers had reached even them, it seemed, because they stopped talking to him. Within a week, nearly everyone he went to school with had heard.

Nobody mentioned that he died. Nobody seemed to care.

 

Hyunjin moves, again, at fifteen. His parents are concerned with his life at school, after what happened, but moving proves too difficult to do as soon as it happens. Still, they try, and Hyunjin is just glad when it finally happens. He moves schools, and quickly makes a new friend in one Han Jisung.

Two months into knowing the other, Hyunjin dies for the third time. This time, however, Jisung is the only one to see. Because he’s responsible for it.

The two are sitting outside, against one wall of the school, when it happens. Hyunjin remembers just enough to know that Jisung had hit his arm, because of something he said. Playful, not meant to do anything. But then Hyunjin wakes on the ground, with Jisung staring at him, panic, horror, guilt all twisting on his face.

“You- you woke up?”

“Uh- yes?” Hyunjin sits up, feels fine other than his fuzzy memory. Jisung explains, apologizes. He can control gravity’s effect on things. In theory, at least. In practice, it often means he does something, on accident, and doesn’t know how to undo it. He usually avoids touching anyone or anything that he’s worried will be hurt or break, when there isn’t a ceiling to stop them. What happened to Hyunjin was an accident. Hyunjin floated too high, too quickly, and Jisung couldn’t do anything.

It’s strange, honestly, to have died, and it be more traumatic for someone else, instead of you. But Hyunjin doesn’t remember anything. Only ends up in tears, because Jisung is panicked, crying, and he’s too empathetic.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

At the very least, there’s someone who wont judge him for having a power, now.

 

At Seventeen, Hyunjin returns to the apartment building he lives in, to find police vehicles outside. His neighbor- a recently graduated man named Woojin- sits on the stairs, outside, explaining something to an officer. Beside him, someone Hyunjin vaguely recognizes as also having recently graduated, seems to be comforting the other. When Hyunjin approaches the building, he’s stopped. Explains he lives there, asks what’s happening, and hears that someone had lost control of their powers, and done damage to the building. Everyone was fine, thankfully, but they had to check that it was safe inside, before anyone could be allowed in.

This is how Hyunjin more-officially meets Woojin. When the other apologizes for causing Hyunjin to be stuck outside, due to losing control of his power. Stirring up unnatural amounts of wind, inside, and cutting into the walls with sharp streams of air. It’s also how he meets Chan, someone who appears powerless- at the time- but who seems to be trying to convince Woojin to come live with him, where it’ll be safer to have powers.

Which, in turn, leads Hyunjin to ask about that.

As it turns out, due to the low property values of places highly populated by the super powered community, it was surprisingly cheap to rent out a warehouse. With some furniture it could make for good living conditions. Chan, apparently, has done half the work, and has been trying to convince Woojin to move there, with him, for weeks. While the latter had hesitated, thus far, the recent incident has his resolve waning.

Hyunjin saying, “If someone gave me that chance, I’d take it,” only further’s that.

“If you had that chance?”

“Yeah, I have a power too.” Admitting it comes surprisingly easily, when the person he’s talking to has a power, also.

From what Hyunjin hears, Woojin moves out and to wherever Chan had been trying to convince him to, within three weeks.

Hyunjin, of course, immediately tells Jisung about this.

“God I wish that were me.”

“Maybe we can convince them to let us move in, too, once we’re adults.”

 

It was a joke, at the time, but Hyunjin somehow finds himself hunting down Woojin and Chan, months later. With Jisung at his side, both of them technically adults, he takes one look at the _huge, empty building_ , and decides maybe it shouldn’t be a joke. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. And, when Jisung voices that same thought, it’s basically already done.

Chan and Woojin insist they at least graduate, first, which they agree to. (Later, Hyunjin will think this is unfair, when Jeongin joins them, still a high schooler.)

Other’s join, over the course of three months. Minho and Changbin had moved in, shortly before Hyunjin and Jisung, but Seungmin and Felix arrive three weeks later. Their situation, apparently, is similar to Hyunjin and Jisung's, being friends at school who discovered each other’s powers, and decided on their course of action together.

 

So, most people with powers wont discover them until they’re a teenager, but that also means most people discover their powers- have them develop- as a teenager. Hyunjin is ten, when his power first shows itself, but Chan is twenty one, and he feels slightly less weird about it because of that.

“Waits so what happens if Chan copies Hyunjin’s power?”

“How about we don’t ever consider that, okay?” Though one would expect that to come from Chan, it’s actually Woojin who is the first to respond. Concern lacing his tone, clearly.

“Don’t want us trying to cheat death?”

“I don’t want you _failing_ to cheat death, actually.”

“Oh, Woojin isn’t going to like Changbin’s vigilante plan,” Felix stage-whispers to Jeongin.

“His what?!”

“Wait I told you, you weren’t allowed to be a vigilante!” Chan turns to Changbin, as he speaks, only for him to shrug.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“You’d be an awful vigilante, though,” Jisung says, ignoring the glare Changbin gives him in turn.

“Like you’d be any better.”

“The only person here who’d make a good vigilante is Hyunjin and that’s because he can’t get himself killed, like the rest of you idiots.”

“You’re one of the idiots too, Seungmin,” Jeongin says. Seungmin gasps, mocking offense at that.

“Kinda surprised Seungmin doesn’t think his fire-power would make him a good vigilante,” Minho adds, frowning.

“Can we just say superhero like a normal person?” Hyunjin asks, finally speaking. “We literally have super powers, guys.”

“Okay well now I’m exclusively using the word vigilante.”

_“Why?”_

 

If Hyunjin had one hope, when it came to his power, it was that the relative point his immortality revolved around wouldn’t force him to far outlive the others.

 

"But, about copying Hyunjin's powers-"

"Absolutely not!"

**Author's Note:**

> *gives bias immortality* yes, perfect.  
> i don't know what else to say about this, honestly. uh, anyone in particular you want to see next in this series?  
> whether or not you answer that, comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm very tired so please feel free to call me out for missing obvious grammar mistakes or typos.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
